clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Beaky4444/Agent One
acpwta shirt ]] here you are This is happyface414 Ok here you go Message from Agent Happyface I just got a call from G. Here is what he said. CPWTA, Herbert, or as I like to call him PB1, as in Public Enemy Number 1 has been spotted. He was spotted in the Cave. He was holding a drill and a circular object. Investigate. Good Luck, Agent G P.S. I got a few suggestions for your logo center. Here. Image:CP_Star.png Image:Club_penguin.jpg Image:Pmail5.png Thank you Agent H Thank you for the pictures I will probably use one of them -Agent One Partay!!!! u're Invited to the THIRD Get together! Here is where it will be:3rd get Together: GIANT PIZZA PARTY!!!-August 17-Server:Flurry-Where? Pizza Parlor. Hope you can come! REPLY ON THIS PAGE!!:Get Together. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 04:35, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Message from Agent One Please could any member agent post a picture of themselves in special mission uniform, I really need that picture -Agent One I will.-- Barkjon 16:31, 18 August 2008 Thank you barkjon, I have promoted you- Agent One =Please see= The forum. I made a post, and if you want a blog, or a forum, or an external website (far harder to vandalize than Wiki-Site), I'd be happy to make it. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:10, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Also, the personal missions, I left a message at the top agents talk page. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:41, 25 August 2008 (UTC) OK, A) Any preferences on the name? (This is about the blog) B) Any preferences on host (Wiki, Wordpress) C) Content D) Password? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Also, if you could post all the images related to the agents, then I could make the animation, like the ACP, please also link to ACP.. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:37, 26 August 2008 (UTC) OK, the picture at the top will take a while, say, 1-5 weeks, as I' a trifle busy. If there're any other images, add them on my page. If you have some form of private chat, we can decide the password (current pass is known only to me). The blog has been made, but at the moment, I'm familiarizing myself with the interface. The "most wanted", and "snowflake awards", as well as the mission-medals would be appreciated. Thanks for the support. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:47, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Message Apprentice thingy, okay. What will it happen to me? I have some suggestion on the Top Agent logo. Can this be the logo? (I made it by myself) Agent D THat's cool, but A) The repeated penguins look a little repetitive, and B) It could do with some more ''style, for example, gloss, would have a great effect. And, no offense, the Halo font looks quite cheesey. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 08:00, 27 August 2008 (UTC) C) Thanks, for those opinions but I'll try again and I need a picture of a penguin wearing the Top Agent uniform with 196x215 dimensions. I'm open-minded anyway Agent D I agree it's a great idea... but too repetetive -Agent One I'll Use this design to create a better looking logo =OK= I saw my name on the list...I'm honoured. Anyways, once the blog is done, I'm setting up forums, and a more...comprehensive website. I'll also make more banners (see page on blog). I think we need to slowly make the change form Wiki to other sites, as the Wiki is quite exclusive. Also, I think I'd be a good leader, and I've got great ideas for the CPWTA (some listed above), including: * More Wars * Ads. * The site being ".com", not ".wordpress" * The council. '''How do I catch an enemy?' [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:51, 1 September 2008 (UTC). Thats good, apart from "More Wars" which is bad, but I too think you will be a good leader. Joining Hello Agent One, This message is top secret and I was wondering if I could join and any possible connections with the wiki could maybe get me to a rank soon well anyways it is I "Agent Tremper Le Insecte" Spanish for User:Dunklebug I have been with the wiki since December 2007 and would love to join. This message will explode in 9899900545333122396095846537678636834583256247581415825 seconds to prevent any body from getting hurt. Dunklebug 00:30, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Joining Hello Agent One, This message is top secret and I was wondering if I could join and any possible connections with the wiki could maybe get me to a rank soon well anyways it is I "Agent Tremper Le Insecte" Spanish for User:Dunklebug I have been with the wiki since December 2007 and would love to join. This message will explode in 9899900545333122396095846537678636834583256247581415825 seconds to prevent any body from getting hurt. Dunklebug 00:30, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug I'll Take It! I'll Sure Be A Leader Of The Lower Council! Hello Hi! --Sheepman (talk| ) 13:43, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Alright Please see User:DillyDally/Motivation, User:DillyDally/Personal Missions and I'll also send you information about CPWTA operations currently being held out, but for the most part, the missions, and motivational skill you need are there. Feel free to contribute to the motivational ones, and the other personal mission points. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:12, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Operations These are the operations of the CPWTA, feel free to edit them. Operation Damask: * Operation Set to infiltrate ACP. Gain information, and perhaps eventually rip it up form inside, due to fear & corruption. * Option 2, the preferred option, is to make them a worthwhile ally Operation Megaphone: * To get the word out. 100 members of the CPWTA, at least. See the "Promote" page for more details. * More allies also. Operation Citadel: * Make people in our servers far more aware of our presence, Fortress: * Ally/become neutral with ACP, until we gain more troops (see Megaphone), or destroy them (Damask) Morning Light: * To take down any enemies, completely, and utterly, through neutrality, or warfare. Operation Broadsword: * Keep an eye on enemy movements, see also Damask. Operation Bridge: * More allies/less enemies. Perhaps peace-talks with other groups to stop Penguin Wars. Operation Flashpoint: * Get a .gif animation for this blog. * Get lots more images & quotes, pro-us. some good spy movie quotes'd be good. Operation Flyer: * Get word out, even making enemies raises awareness * Let CP's Team aware, perhaps giving us moderator/ninja powers. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:12, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Agent 47 Hey! I joined! Can you help me get going? --Sheepman (talk| ) 20:24, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Mission Unless you just want the writing changed, I can't help you.Agent 47 (talk| ) 08:14, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Apprentice I would love to be your apprentice! Unless of course that was an old message on the top agent page. ~ Ozker Operation Damask I'd be happy to take on Operation Damask. I have already gained the trust of the ACP, kind of by accident. --Agent 47 (talk| ) 20:07, 13 September 2008 (UTC) While we're on the subject, should I go for option 1 or option 2? --Agent 47 (talk| ) 08:56, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion, but I think this operation is a bit too big for my first job. Can I get a smaller mission? --Agent 47 (talk| ) 13:39, 17 September 2008 (UTC) You have, see the Personal missions talk page, if you want to see it. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 04:36, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Rank? What rank am I? --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 09:58, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Message From Agent Inventor Hi Agent One as you can see I already made some inventions on my secret room. If you want to see it just go here. And be sure to lock the pod bay doors because someone might steal stuff okay? Beep Beep Boop Bop! bzzzt!--[[User:Aqua Jet|'''The Pirate]] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 04:49, 28 September 2008 (UTC)